Twilight: Bella as a Stronger Character
by Xantha.17749691
Summary: A remediation of what Bella Swan could be like, if she had stronger character values.


I have been at Forks High School for the last three weeks and in two days it will be the fourth week. Life is different to what I was used to in Arizona. I never liked the heat, and I have always been prone to getting sunburnt. So, to say that I was excited to move to Forks was an understatement. Everything went smoothly transitioning into the country life. I was worried at first with my dad, but I am happy here. Although school is good, I have made some good friends and I get along well with them. We are going to the beach on the weekend. Mike and Jess like to surf, Eric tries apparently but he hasn't quite go to standing yet. Angela likes to take photos and read while being there.

"The Push who's in?" Mike asks so loudly that the whole cafeteria can hear him. "it is the only beach we can get the best swell. Better get your surf on Bella,". As if his voice couldn't get any louder.

"You don't have to go surfing, there is whale watching and some great places to take a candid photo, too." I am thankful for Angela, she is always a great mediator between the extroverted Mike, Jess and Eric. Angela and I are the more introverted. They mean well, and they have accepted me so easily that I will go even though I would prefer to stay home and read.

"hmm, I am going to so no to the surfing and yes to the whale watching and photo taking." this causes a little outcry of Mike, but Jess jabs him with her elbow to get him to be quiet. "Mike you know how uncoordinated I am, I would prefer to have my feet on the solid ground where I can still fall over." We all laugh, and I walk over to the salad area of the cafeteria.

I like things in order and so I am making my salad look like a photo is going to be taken for a cookbook and as I am about to leave, I feel like someone is watching me and getting closer. It isn't a nice feeling. It feels as if my instincts are telling me to turn away and run. I grab my salad and turn around back to my friends when I understand where that feeling was coming from. Standing behind me is the one guy who has given me nothing but the creeps. Last week in Biology he was looking like I stunk when I had to sit next to him, and it was a little unnerving. Now he is standing right there staring at me, no more than a short distance way. It was as if he could touch me. I move out of his way and keep to myself. I don't have the time for his weirdness. As I move away she somehow moves faster than he should and grabs my arm. I didn't have a chance to even think as he pulls on my arm hard. I drop my salad and it smashes on the ground. Everyone is looking now. I can feel the eyes on my back. I pull away from him hoping to get my arm free. Who does he think he is, and why is he holding on so tight. I am going to have a serious bruise on my arm tomorrow. I pull harder trying to get away. But nothing budges.

"Let go of my arm." I say through gritted teeth. Hoping that by showing him that I am not going to back down will make him let go of me. "Not before you answer one question." He asks me. It is like he is trying to smile without showing malice, it isn't working of him, she is smiling with too much teeth. "fine what is your question?" I ask him with a tone of boredom. "I want to hang out some time. You know to get to know you a little better." He is a full on sleazy creep, and he just winked at me too to top it off. I don't know whether to laugh or to vomit. Playing along in hopes for him to let go of my arm. "Let go of my arm and I'll give you my answer.". I try my hardest to should like I am being sweet. He laughs and let go of my arm. He puts his hands up in a gesture to show that he is innocent and is showing surrender. He is still smiling at me. I give him a look like I am thinking real hard about my answer, I then look him dead in the eyes "ahhh no, that's my answer" I say to him as I walk off over to my friends.

I honestly don't know how to feel. I know I am confused about the situation with Edward, but I think I am more confused with why he thought holding my arm would make me say yes. I reach my friends again, and I refuse to give in to the feeling of wanting to hide away, you see I am not the strongest person and I hate confrontation more than the next most. But I wasn't going to let the sleaze Edward Cullen see that. I was going to extrude confidence and pretend it never happened. I could feel his table of family glaring at me. Like I was their next meal. Well this was going to be a wonderful day then. I had biology next, I may see if they have another class on at that time, as I am lab partners with Edward. Jess was the first to break the silence. With all her faults she can get the conversation going without making anyone feel awkward. Although I saw them all glance my way a few times, questions burning in their eyes.

Before the bell goes I walk to the office to see if I can change classes. I just don't want to deal with him for an hour, four times a week. The lady behind the desk is sweet. "Sorry to interrupt you Mrs Mable." I wait for her to look up, "I was wondering if I could change my biology class for something a little more…creative." I don't want to give it away that it is because of a person that I want to change classes. "ah Bella, anything for the sheriff's daughter. Hmm I have art or a creative writing class at the same time as your biology, which one would you like to change to?" I am way more creative than scientific brained anyway, I didn't get to choose my classes before starting. "Creative Writing please Mrs Mable." I smile at her, she used to work as the secretary for my dad when I was young. "there you go, the class is down the hall to the right. Hopefully it'll be creative enough for you. She smiles at me sweetly and I thank her as I leave the office to my new class and away from Edward.


End file.
